1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wing device for a flight vehicle whose wing deploys responsive to launching, and a flight vehicle having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A flight vehicle (flying object, aerial vehicle) is provided with wings for a stable flight. Especially, for guided missiles or the like, wings may be configured to be folded within a launching tube and then deployed out of a fuselage at an appropriate flying time after being slid out of the launching tube.
Such foldable wings are typically designed in a shape of a curved surface in correspondence with an outer appearance of a flight vehicle for minimization of their installation space. However, the wings having the curved surfaces may cause a rotational motion due to a difference of a pneumatic force applied to both surfaces of each wing during flight, thereby lowering stability of the flight vehicle. Furthermore, since each wing is typically supported only by a force of a deployment spring, the wing is not completely fixed after deployment and thereby a clearance problem is caused between the wing and a main body of the flight vehicle. Since such clearance lowers the stability of flight, a problem may be caused that the structure of the wing is difficult to be applied to flight vehicles, which need to be accurately guided.
Consequently, a wing device which is capable of further improving the stability of a flight vehicle may be considered.